


Devil may know

by nyxviola



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dialogue Heavy, Implied Slash, Implied Violence, M/M, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, post 9.03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxviola/pseuds/nyxviola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 9.03. Dean is angry and wants to take it out on Crowley. But Crowley has some things to say...things that hit too close to home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil may know

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except for my current obsession for Spn. I'm not making a profit out of this. Mistakes are mine, since this fic has not been beta-ed.

Dean is more than pissed; rather, he is outraged because after the pain of seeing Cas getting killed by that Reaper thing and the relief of Ezekiel bringing him back to life, he had allowed himself to finally hope. To hope that things could be better; Sam was slowly healing, and Cas was by his side again, no longer alone and at the mercy of his furious brothers and sisters.  
But more than everything, he is sad. Because he won’t be able to forget the look in Cas’ eyes when he told him that. He knows he just didn’t need that guilt plaguing him too.  
And now he needs to take his pain out on someone; Crowley seems just the perfect choice. After all, they still need to get a lot of things out of him.  
When Dean enters the dungeon, Crowley is looking down. But he’s definitely not broken. He’s a snake, cornered but ready to bite and fight. As he raises his head, a smirk appears on his bruised face.  
“So, something tells me things are not going according to plan, right Dean?”  
When Dean doesn’t answer, Crowley gets bolder.  
“You boys like keeping me in chains here, you think it makes you safe, but I know what’s going on. I’m neither deaf nor stupid. I know who was here. Dear old Castiel. I hope you said hi from me, before sending him away.”  
Dean’s fist strikes his face, and Crowley knows he’s struck gold. And he laughs, a deep, rich, joyous laughter, in stark contrast with the fresh blood dripping down his chin.  
“You didn’t manage to kiss him goodbye, then? Is that why you’re so mad, eh Dean?”  
Dean hits him again, but Crowley doesn’t care. He’s found a weak spot and he’s going to milk it for all it’s worth.  
“Oh come on, you know that hitting me is not going to make him come back. It wasn’t your idea though, am I right? Oh no, you wouldn’t have sent him away, not before showing him a couple of good tricks…so, it must have been our Moose. Is he using the S&M approach with you, too? Is your handsome brother going to reward you for your obedience later?” Crowley could hardly be smugger.  
Dean knows he would be more efficient with a knife, but he needs to feel something snap and break under his hands, and frankly Crowley is just asking for it. Still, he knows that he is fucking with him. He knows it has been a bad idea, coming into the dungeon, because Crowley wasn’t the King of Hell for nothing, he knows how to fuck with people’s heads; it’s his job.  
“It must have been so hard…in more ways than one, I bet. You can pretend all you want, but I can see right through your macho bullshit, Dean. It’s been clear for ages. You know how often I’ve taunted your pretty angel, back in the day when we were working together behind your back? Poor thing didn’t have a clue half of the time. But now, things have changed, right? Castiel’s human now.”  
Crowley goes on, undeterred.  
“I bet being human is messing with his head, and with his body, too. Ah, those nasty little urges we demons like so much. Do you think he’s started taking things into his own hands?”  
“Shut your filthy mouth, Crowley, or else...”  
Crowley laughs, and he looks like he’s never enjoyed himself more. He goes on, not caring about Dean’s punches one bit.  
“You’re not going to kill me, everybody knows that. You’re here because you have to take your pathetic frustrations out on someone. They taught you well, back home downstairs. But you’re still a pathetic moron. You can’t even admit how you feel about your ex-angel, right? You’re just going to act like the cowardly wanker that you are.”  
“You don’t know anything about it. A demon like you can’t know anything about it.” Dean’s voice is a harsh whisper, nearly drowned by the much louder sound of his knuckles hitting Crowley’s face.  
“Oh please, spare me that bullshit about how your feelings for Cas are innocent and pure. Like I don’t know that you would love to bend him over every piece of furniture in this bloody bunker. You know I’m right.” Crowley’s face is bruised and bloody, but his eyes are alight with a feverish joy.  
Crowley coughs up blood, and then he continues, sneeringly:  
“Don’t pretend, because I know exactly where you want those pink lips, and I can hardly blame you, because they must feel really heavenly…”  
Dean’s face is a mask of cold fury, he is hating himself as much as he hates Crowley.  
“Go on, hit me, play the tough little hunter. But you’re still going to dream of having him in your lap all night.  
Dean falters. His last punch is weaker than the others. Crowley laughs. This is so much better than winding up Kevin.  
“See? I told you I was right. We know, we feel your dirty thoughts buzzing in your little heads.”  
And then it’s time for the coup de maître.  
“And don’t you think it’s strange that the angel who wanted to help you is sending away someone you love so much?”  
And Dean stops, eyes wide in shock.  
“Don’t you think this angel is not telling you all you need to know?”  
Crowley is sure he can win now.


End file.
